Have A Bad Day
Have A Bad Day is a 1996 album by The Residents, consisting of some of the music created for their 1995 CD-ROM game ''Bad Day On The Midway. History The Residents' 1995 video game Bad Day On The Midway had met with some minor success, winning two Macrovision International User Conference Awards and being optioned for a TV series to be co-produced by David Lynch (which never came to pass), and as such they sought to collect some of the vast amount of music and sound they created for the game into a studio album. The format of Have A Bad Day is not quite that of a traditional soundtrack album: the Spring '96 Buy Or Die! catalogue refers to the album as a "treatment" rather than a "soundtrack". Instead of just "stringing a bunch of tunes together", the band used the CD-ROM as the inspiration for a suite of (mostly instrumental) songs. As such, Have A Bad Day is based on Bad Day On The Midway, rather than the other way around. The one exception is "Lottie The Human Log", the only actual song in the game, which appears here unchanged. Track listing # Bad Day On The Midway # Dagmar The Dog Woman # I Ain't Seen No Rats # Tears Of The Taxman # God's Teardrops # The Seven Tattoos # The Marvels of Mayhem # Lottie The Human Log # Ugly Liberation # Daddy's Poems # The Red Head of Death # Timmy Outtakes and related tracks * Tryin' To Beat It Track originally recorded for the soundtrack in 1995, but was scrapped for the Michael Jackson reference in the title. * Have A Bad Day Concentrate Shortened version of album. * Ted Song performed live at The Fillmore in 1997, based on Ted, a character from the Bad Day on The Midway video game. Liner notes "''The original soundtrack album. Sort of. The Residents are famous for their, shall we say, unusual approach to media. The impact of their collective thoughts have redefined musical forms, pointed the way for music video, and blurred the lines between concert and traditional theater. But, perhaps, their greatest impact has been on the art form of CD-ROM. The Residents have created an interactive ROM music album, The Gingerbread Man, and two game-like CD-ROMs, Freak Show and Bad Day On The Midway. Bad Day On The Midway, released in 1995, has set critics afire with remarks like: "A+... top five multimedia titles of 1995" - Entertainment Weekly "...straddles the line between Art with a capital A and bad-boy gross-out fun" - Rolling Stone "David Lynch could take lessons from (The Residents)" - Newsweek ...as well as winning Macromedia's People Choice Award for "Best Entertainment Title of 1995". When the time came to issue an audio-only "soundtrack" style music album from Bad Day On The Midway, The Residents felt that the ROM should be the jumping off point for creating a musical work based on Bad Day On The Midway rather than just stringing a bunch of tunes together. Hence, Have A Bad Day was born out of the inspiration that brought the ROM to life. Put this disc in your player and prepare for your own private hell. Have a bad day." Credits Have a Bad Day is written, performed & produced by: The Residents Additional voices are: Molly Harvey, Sharon Ludtke, Diana Alden, John Sanborn & Mark Morgran. Cover art by: Leigh Barbier Package designed by: 4=1 Characters designed by: Jim Ludtke Release Have a Bad Day was released by East Side Digital ''in the US, and Euro Ralph in Europe. See also * ''Bad Day On The Midway Category:Albums Category:Bad Day On The Midway